Civis – Europas Medienpreis für Integration
Der CIVIS – Europas Medienpreis für Integration (vormals Civis Medienpreis für Integration und kulturelle Vielfalt in Europa genannt; kurz: Civis Medienpreis) wurde 1987 von der Beauftragten der Bundesregierung für Ausländerfragen gemeinsam mit der ARD in der Zuständigkeit des Westdeutschen Rundfunks sowie der Freudenberg Stiftung gegründet. Die Organisation und Durchführung des Civis Medienpreises übernimmt die gemeinnützige Civis Medienstiftung. Veranstalter Der europäische Civis Medienpreis wird von der Arbeitsgemeinschaft der Landesrundfunkanstalten der ARD in Deutschland, vertreten durch den Westdeutschen Rundfunk (WDR), gemeinsam mit der Freudenberg Stiftung ausgeschrieben. Civis wird vom Deutschen Sparkassen- und Giroverband (DSGV), dem Europäischen Parlament, der Integrationsbeauftragten der deutschen Bundesregierung, der Bavaria Film und Fernsehen GmbH und der Agentur der Europäischen Union für Grundrechte (FRA) unterstützt. Schirmherren des Civis Medienpreises sind europäische Staatspräsidenten und die Präsidenten des Europäischen Parlaments. Medienpartner sind ARD, ZDF, Phoenix, ARTE, der Österreichische Rundfunk (ORF), das europäische Satellitenfernsehen 3sat, die Schweizerische Radio- und Fernsehgesellschaft (SRG SSR idée suisse), Radio Televezija Slovenija (STV), die Deutsche Welle (DW), Deutschlandradio (DLR) und die Europäische Rundfunkunion (EBU). Die Organisation und Durchführung des Civis Medienpreises übernimmt die gemeinnützige Civis Medienstiftung mit dem Ziel, Programmschaffende im Radio und Fernsehen für das Thema Integration und kulturelle Vielfalt zu sensibilisieren und den innovativen und professionellen Umgang mit der Entwicklung in der europäischen Einwanderungsgesellschaft zu fördern. Die Gesellschaft möchte zur interkulturellen Verständigung und zur europäischen Integration durch die Arbeit der elektronischen Medien beitragen. Vorsitzende des Kuratoriums der Civis Medienstiftung ist die Intendantin des Westdeutschen Rundfunks (WDR), Monika Piel. Die Mitglieder des Kuratoriums wirken in die Zivilgesellschaft, um das Anliegen der Stiftung öffentlichkeitswirksam zu vertreten. Vorsitzende des Civis Programmbeirates ist Jona Teichmann, Leiterin des Programmbereichs Landesprogramme Hörfunk (WDR). Wettbewerb Der Civis Medienpreis wird als europäischer Fernsehpreis und als Radiopreis für deutschsprachige Programme in der Europäischen Union und der Schweiz vergeben. Mit dem Young Civis Media Prize kommt seit 2004 ein Förderpreis für junge Journalisten sowie Studierende und Absolventen der Film- und Medienschulen hinzu, die nicht älter als 32 Jahre sind. Der Civis Medienpreis und der Young CIVIS Media Prize sind dotiert.CIVIS Medienpreis 2010 Seit 2010 wird der CIVIS Onlinepreis vergeben. Der Preis prämiert journalistische Internetangebote zum Thema Integration und kulturelle Vielfalt, die webgerecht grafisch und multimedial aufbereitet sind. Der CIVIS Online Preis istebenfalls dotiert. Weitere Preise sind der CIVIS Fernsehpreis für Magazinbeiträge sowie der CIVIS Kinopreis. 2005 und 2006 wurde zusätzlich der Europäische Roma Fernsehpreis ausgeschrieben. 2008 zeichnete der CIVIS Medienpreis für Integration und kulturelle Vielfalt zum ersten Mal mit dem CIVIS Wirtschaftspreis Radio- und Fernsehbeiträge über die betriebliche Integration von Einwanderern und deren Arbeitsalltag aus. Zum Wettbewerb um den Civis Medienpreis werden alle Programmbeiträge zugelassen, die die Teilnahmebedingungen erfüllen und die Civis Medienstiftung innerhalb der Ausschreibungszeit erreichen. Der internationale Civis Medienpreis und der Young Civis Media Prize werden im Mai jeden Jahres vergeben. Die Preisverleihung wird im Fernsehen und Hörfunk übertragen. Preisträger 1988 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Tatort – Voll auf Haß, NDR, Preisträger: Bernhard Schadewald, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Sinan Ohneland. Memo, mein Vater (Teil 1), SFB, Preisträger: Yasemin und Izzet Akay, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Beiträge über 10 Minuten Länge: Miterlebt: Türkiyem – Fußballheimat in der Fremde, SFB, Preisträger: Andreas Witte, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Anstöße: Kinder-Bambini-Cockuklar, ZDF, Preisträger: Simone Emmelius und Horst Werner, Deutschland 1989 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Roma in Köln, WDR, Preisträger: Uli Veith, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Drachenfutter, ZDF, Preisträger: Jan Schütte, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Drachenfutter, ZDF, Preisträger: Bhasker Patel und Ric Young, Hauptdarsteller des Films, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Hürdenlauf – Der Weg zum deutschen Pass, HR, Preisträger: Kamil Taylan, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Merhaba – Willkommen bei Radio Dortmund International, Preisträger: Levent Aktoprak und Monika Gotthold, stellv. für die Redaktion WDR-Landesstudio Dortmund/Lokalfunk mit ihren freien Mitarbeitern, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Deutschlanderfahrung – ein chilenischer Asylant verabschiedet sich, Radio Bremen, Preisträger: Christian Cortés, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Diesen Stern trage ich erst, seitdem mir bewußt geworden ist, daß ich Ausländerin bin. Junge Türkin protestiert mit Davidstern gegen Ausländerhaß, SFB, Preisträger: Andreas Lohse und Sahra Fee, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Alltagskonflikte – Mit so einem gehst Du? – Deutsch-türkische Liebe, WDR, Preisträgerin: Ute Remus, Deutschland 1990 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Sinti und Roma in Berlin ein anderes, schöneres Leben, Rias-TV, Preisträgerin: Andrea Schmelzer, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Doppelpunkt: Mein Land, Dein Land – ist Deutschland nur für Deutsche da?, ZDF, Preisträger: Michael Steinbrecher und Steffen Bayer, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Abschied vom Paradies, ZDF, Preisträger: Tevfik Başer, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Es gibt mich noch, WDR, Preisträger: Klaus Antes, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Nachtstudio-Reihe: Ausländer, ARD, Preisträger: Klaus Lackschewitz, stellv. für die ARD-Filmredaktion, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Radio Münsterland unterwegs, WDR, Preisträger: Dagmar Böhme-Jasper und Holger Hülsmeyer, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Radio unfrisiert: Die Deutschen – Portrait von Ausländern gezeichnet, HR, Preisträger: Volker Bernius und Ursula Dziela, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Eingemauert, Radio Bremen, Preisträger: Jürgen Alberts, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Eurohymne, BR, Preisträger: Ulrich Bassenge und Herbert Kapfer, Deutschland 1991 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Doppelpunkt vor Ort: Das Schlimmste verhindern, ZDF, Preisträger: Dietmar Westenberger, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Die Sendung mit der Maus, WDR, SWF, SR, Preisträger: Enrico Platter, stellv. für die Redaktionsgruppe Kinderprogramme, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Yasemin, ZDF, Preisträger: Hark Bohm, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Der türkische Tag, ZDF, Preisträger: Dieter Stolte, stellv. für das ZDF, Deutschland ;Hörfunk: * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Türkische Lieder über die Fremde, WDR, Preisträger: Hüseyin Erdem, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Die Sicht des Fremden. Nachbarschaft mit Ausländern, WDR, Preisträgerin: Irene Dänzer-Vanotti, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Toucher le son – Den Ton berühren. Afrikanische Klänge in Paris, SFB, Preisträgerin: Ursula Weck, Deutschland 1992 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Zum Beispiel Berlin. Über den Umgang mit Ausländerfeindlichkeit, WDR, Preisträger: Felix Kuballa, Gert Monheim, Yoash Tatari und Peter Schran, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: 110 Grad – das junge Magazin: Ausländer in Deutschland, RIAS-TV/Deutsche Welle, Preisträgerin: Ille Simon, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Karfunkel: Ich bin ein Kanake, ZDF, Preisträger: Thomas Draeger, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Fremde Heimat, 3sat, Preisträger: Redaktion Das kleine Fernsehspiel, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Ausländer, 5-teilige Serie, SWF3, Preisträger: Michael Hertle, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Ich bin ein Ausländer Rockfestival gegen Ausländerfeindlichkeit, SFB, Preisträger: Jugendwelle Radio 4, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Hörspielwettbewerbe, Heimat oder Fremde. Geschichten aus dem Migrantenleben – Brücke zwischen zwei Kulturen, WDR, Preisträger: Italienische Redaktion und Programmgruppe Hörspiel, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Lesung: Brief an Europa, ORB, Preisträger: Said, Deutschland 1993 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Heiterblick, Roma in Sachsen, MDR, Preisträger: Kerstin Mempel und Hendrik Flemming, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Scheibenwischer, SFB, Preisträger: Dieter Hildebrandt, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Wir gegen Rassismus – Kumpel Anton, RTL, RTL-Mitarbeiterinitiative und Werbespot, Preisträger: RTL-Mitarbeiter, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Wer Gewalt sät... Von Biedermännern und Brandstiftern, WDR, Preisträger: Gert Monheim, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Kommentare zum Brandanschlag in Solingen, ARD, Preisträger: Aysim Alpmann, Klaus Bednarz, Fritz Pleitgen, WDR und Georg Hafner, HR, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Unterwegs in Deutschland. Bei den Asylbewerbern in Weilerswist, Deutsche Welle, Preisträgerin: Simone Sitte, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Riff. Deutsch-Ausländische Liebesgeschichten, WDR, Preisträger: Sefa İnci Suvak, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Dreck, WDR, Preisträger: Robert Schneider und Norbert Schaeffer, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Europawerkstatt, WDR, Preisträger: Autoren und Redakteure, Deutschland 1994 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Die Stadt gehört uns. Rechte Gewalt in Schwedt, ORB, Preisträger: Gesine Enwaldt und Enrico Demurray, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Schwarzfahrer, verschiedene Sender, Preisträger: Pepe Danquart, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Happy Birthday, Türke, ZDF, Preisträgerin: Doris Dörrie, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Initiative Medien gegen Rassismus, Initiatoren: Civis-Preisträger 1993, Deutschland * Preis der Civis Jugendjury: Dann eben mit Gewalt, ZDF, Preisträger: Rainer Kaufmann, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Familie Bosnic aus Hanau, HR, Preisträgerin: Anica Falica, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Mit Zurna und Soul. Türkischer Rap in Deutschland, DLF, Preisträger: Michael Frank, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Roma heißt Menschen – 12 Millionen Sinti und Roma leben in Europa, WDR, Preisträgerin: Monika Siegfried-Hagenow, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Peter, mein Freund, ORB, Preisträgerin: Miriam Loewy, Deutschland 1995 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Menschen hautnah: Kumpel Charly, WDR, Preisträger: Imad Karim, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Sendereihe Karfunkel, ZDF, Preisträger: Omar Saavedra Santis und Alejandro Quintana, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Ein Lied für Beko, WDR/ARTE, Preisträger: Nizamettin Aric, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Auf Wiedersehen im Himmel – Die Kinder von der St. Josefspflege, SWF, Preisträger: Michael Krausnik, Romani Rose und Anita Awosusi, Deutschland * Preis der Civis Jugendjury: Menschen hautnah: Zweimal Deutschland – Kumpel Charly und der Spätzletürke, WDR, Preisträger: Imad Karim, Sabine Stamer, Cem Özdemir und Charly Osafo-Katanka, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Kraft zur Versöhnung. Ein Besuch bei Mevlüde Genc, WDR, Preisträger: Sefa İnci Suvak, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Kein schöner Land – Nachtgespräche eines chinesischen Publizisten mit Kurt Tucholsky, SDR, Preisträger: Shi Ming, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Johanna von der U-Bahn, ORB, Preisträger: Vidosav Stevanovic, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Multikulti, SFB, Preisträger: Redaktion SFB 4, Deutschland 1996 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Unter deutschen Dächern: Verdrängt, Vergessen, Verkauft. Im Vietnamesen-Ghetto von Berlin, Radio Bremen, Preisträger: Michael Möller und Marc Wiese, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Alles ist gut, WDR/NDR, Preisträger: Vadim Spiwak und Jurij Chaschtschewatski, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis – Beiträge mit Spielhandlung: Abschlußklasse 1995 – Ihr eigenes Leben, La Sept/ARTE, Preisträger: Romain Goupil und Sabrina Houicha, Frankreich * Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Aufbruch – Die Kraft der Einwanderer, ZDF/3sat, Preisträger: Reinhard Kahl, Deutschland * Civis Jugendvideowettbewerb: 2. Platz : „Last Train To Unity“, Medienzentrum Ruhr e. V., Essen & Schülergruppe Gesamtschule Bockmühle Essen ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Das Schweigen brechen, HR, Preisträgerinnen: Karen Fuhrmann und Heike Ließmann, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Hörspiel, Feature: Vor meinem Leben kommt meine Ehre – Die Odysee des Hasan Ö., ORB/DLR, Preisträgerin: Ingeborg Koch, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Betthupferl, BR, Preisträger: Redaktion Betthupferl, Deutschland 1997 ;Fernsehen * Civis Fernsehpreis: Blue Eyed-Blauäugig, 3sat, Preisträger: Bertram Verhaag und Jane Elliott, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis: Deutschland im Winter – Kanakistan, ARTE, Preisträger: Thomas Röschner und Feridun Zaimoglu, Deutschland * Civis Fernsehpreis: November-Elegie. Isang Yun in memoriam, SFB/KBS, Preisträger: Barrie Gavin, Deutschland * Preis der Civis Jugendjury: Blue Eyed-Blauäugig, 3sat, Preisträger: Bertram Verhaag und Jane Elliott, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis: Abgeschoben, Radio Bremen und Auf der Flucht, DLR Berlin, Preisträgerin: Margot Overath, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis: Jud Süß. Das Leben und Leiden des Joseph Süß Oppenheimer, WDR, Preisträger: Hellmut G. Haasis, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis: Stirb Desdemona, WDR, Preisträger: Pietro Scanzano, Deutschland 1998 ;Fernsehen * CIVIS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Genötigt – Taxifahrer auf Flüchtlingsjagd, ORB, Preisträger: Redaktion der Sendung Klartext, Deutschland * CIVIS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: 100 Grad-Jugendmagazin (Schwerpunkt: Fremdenfeindlichkeit) Deutsche Welle TV/ORB, Preisträger: Moderator Steffen Hallaschka, Deutschland * CIVIS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Tatort: In der Falle, BR, Preisträger: Orkun Ertener und Peter Fratzscher, Deutschland * CIVI Fernsehpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Monitor, WDR, Preisträger: Redaktion, Deutschland * Preis der Civis Jugendjury: Portrait eines Richters, WDR, Preisträger: Norbert Kückelmann, Deutschland * Civis Jugendvideopreis: Stadt ohne Vorurteil, Preisträger: Videogruppe der RAA Schwerin, Deutschland * Civis Jugendvideopreis: Ganz normale Menschen, Filmclub Schwaan, Deutschland * Civis Jugendvideopreis: Der Himmel ist überall blau, Preisträger: Videogruppe der RAA Leipzig, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Zukunft unbestimmt – Die Geschichte einer Flucht von Afghanistan nach Deutschland. Ich weiß nicht, was ist mit mir – Ein Jahr mit einer Asylbewerberfamilie, SDR, Preisträgerin: Christiane Schütze, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Karriere abwärts – Osteuropäische Virtuosen in der Fußgängerzone, SFB/Radio Bremen, Preisträgerin: Jadwiga Stawny, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Hörspiel, Feature: Sir Alfred: Exterritorial, SWF, Preisträger: Said * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Bax Blubber! – Erdball, WDR, Preisträgerin: Ulrike Klausmann, Deutschland 1999 ;Fernsehen * CIVS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Ein Tutsi in Dresden, WDR, Preisträger: Hansjürgen Hilgert, Deutschland * CIVS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Auf der Kippe, ZDF, Preisträger: Andrei Schwartz, Deutschland * CIVS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Kennzeichen D, ZDF, Preisträger: Redaktion, Deutschland * CIVS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Asyl für Jesus, WDR, Preisträger: Wolfgang Minder und Thomas Pfaff, Deutschland * Preis der Civis Jugendjury: Kennzeichen D, ZDF, Preisträger: Redaktion, Deutschland * Civis Jugendvideopreis: Liebe, Flucht und Sauberkeit: Eine roma-deutsche Familiengeschichte, Preisträger: Videogruppe der RAA Schwerin, Deutschland * Civis Jugendvideopreis: Auf Grund gesetzt, Preisträger: Videogruppe der RAA Schwerin, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Zusammengeschlagen und vergessen – Opfer rassistischer Gewalt in Deutschland, Radio Multikulti, Preisträger: Andrea Nienhuisen und Anselm Weidner, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Jetzt sind wir die verdammten Russen – Spätaussiedler in Nordrhein-Westfalen, WDR, Preisträgerin: Monika Siegfried-Hagenow, Deutschland * Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Das Eigene und das Fremde, SWR, Preisträger: Hans-Volkmar Findeisen, Deutschland 2000 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer CIVS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Muharems resa. SVT, Preisträgerin: Anita Jekander, Schweden * Deutscher CIVS Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Ein Mann sieht braun – Im Einsatz gegen ostdeutsche Neonazis. WDR, Preisträgerin: Birgit Maria Virnich, Deutschland * Deutscher CIVS Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Wir sind da, Juden in Deutschland nach 1945. WDR/BR, Preisträger: Richard Chaim Schneider, Deutschland * Deutscher CIVS Jugendvideopreis: Die Hutmacher von Christian Hampe, Dimitri Paas, Helena Ströh, Martina Ebenau, Tassilo Priebisch, Deutschland * Sonderpreis der CIVS Jugendjury: 6 qm neue Heimat. Jugendtreff Dosto Bernau, Preisträger: Conny Antes-Aceves, Hermann Bach, Edgar Illge, Lars Knoll und Katja Wodni, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Im Feindesland. BR, Preisträger: Norbert Joa, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Angermünde und anderswo. Deutschlandradio Kultur, Preisträger: Anselm Weidner, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Das Hörmal. ORB/SFB, Preisträger: Redaktion Radio Fritz, Deutschland 2001 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Werelden: Clean & Dream, IKON TV, Preisträgerin: Annemarie van Zweeden, Niederlande * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Blood Wedding, MTV Hungarian Television, Preisträger: Dragan Ristic und János Joka Daróczi, Ungarn * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Liebe schwarz-weiss, WDR, Preisträgerin: Britta Wandaogo, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Was guckst du?!, SAT1, Preisträger: Kaya Yanar, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Nach Hitler, Radikale Rechte rüsten auf, MDR, Preisträger: Jan Peter, Yury Winterberg, Rainer Fromm, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Jugendvideopreis: "Unter der Haut" Preisträger: Ag Video der Volksschule Rieden, Leiter Egid Spies * Europäischer Civis Jugendvideopreis: ''Quizas, Preisträger: Mikis Mazarakis und Babak Djampour, Schweden * Europäischer Civis Jugendvideopreis: Droits au but, Preisträger: Fabien Resimont, Olivier Legrain, Lionel Lommel, Caroline Barnich, Xavier Genicot und Aude Rossignol, Belgien ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: I Germanesi – Ein italienisches Familienalbum aus Deutschland, Deutschlandradio Berlin, Preisträger: Giuseppe Maio, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Sind Sie ein Rom oder Sinto, oder wie?, WDR 3, Preisträgerin: Babette Michel, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für besondere Programmleistungen: Das Ausländeralphabet: Y wie Yuppie-Auslander, WDR, Preisträger: Pietro Scanzano, Deutschland 2002 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Das rote Quadrat: Die Feuerfalle von Rostock, ARD, Preisträger: Kamil Taylan, Deutschland * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: List. (Der Brief), TVP, Preisträger: Denijal Hasanovic, Polen * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Das rote Quadrat: Die Feuerfalle von Rostock, ARD, Preisträger: Kamil Taylan, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Sonderpreise für besondere Programmleistungen: Tödliche Begegnung, Sendereihe, HR, Preisträgerin: Ester Shapira, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Jugendvideopreis: 69 Quarters, Preisträger: Jugendvideogruppe Weinheim, Deutschland * Europäischer Civis Jugendvideopreis: Tussentijd und Meantime, Preisträger: John Kon Kelei und Nicknora Gongich Chol, Niederlande ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Alles klar, oder was?! Türkisch als neue Jugendsprache?, HR, Preisträgerin: Sabine Eichhorst, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Sonderpreis für eine besondere Programmleistung: Lilipuz: Nie wieder!, WDR, Preisträger: Matthias Wegener, Deutschland 2003 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Die Story: Flucht in den Tod. Das Dorf, das Meer und das Schweigen, WDR, Preisträger: Marc Wiese und Karl Hoffmann, Deutschland * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: The Kumars at No 42, BBC, Preisträger: Richard Pinto, Sharat Sardana, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Großbritannien * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis Bereich Information: Planet Hasenbergl – Lichtblicke in der Münchner Bronx, BR, Preisträger: Claus Strigel, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Anam, ZDF, Preisträgerin: Buket Alakuş, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Notruf. Eine türkische Ärztin auf dem Kiez, SWR, Preisträgerin: Maria Consiglia Squillante, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Zeit im Dunkeln, (Buch: Henning Mankell), NDR, Preisträger: Erik Uddenberg, Deutschland 2004 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: New Stars of Europe, Danmarks Radio TV, Preisträger: Axel Boisen, Dänemark * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Les filles de Mohamed, Televisío de Catalunya, Preisträgerin: Sílvia Munt, Spanien * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: NPD auf dem Vormarsch – Wie Rechtsextreme in den Kommunen Wahlerfolge erzielen, rbb, Preisträger: Alexander Kobylinski und Caroline Walter, Deutschland. * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Karamuk, WDR, Preisträgerin: Sülbiye Günar, Deutschland * Young Civis Media Prize: Himmelfilm – How were skies when you were young?, Hochschule für Film- und Fernsehen München, Preisträgerinnen: Sanne Kurz und Jiska Rickels, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Geschichten aus Parallelistan: Unterwegs mit jungen Aussiedlern in Bayern, BR, Preisträger: Frederik Kunth, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Lilipuz: Papa, was ist der Islam?, WDR, Preisträger: Karlheinz Koinegg, Deutschland 2005 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer CivisFernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Nabila, Sveriges Television, Preisträger: Hakan Berthas und Johan Bjerkner, Schweden * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Der Grenzer und das Mädchen, WDR, Preisträger: Hartmut Schoen, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Abschiebung im Morgengrauen – Alltag in der Ausländerbehörde, NDR, Preisträger: Michael Richter, Deutschland * Deutscher CivisFernsehpreis – Bereich, Unterhaltung: Folgeschäden, SWR/ARTE/BR, Preisträger: Florian Hanig, Deutschland * Europäischer ROMA Fernsehpreis: For all my life, Latvian National Television 1, Preisträger: Romualds Pipars, Lettland * Young Civis Media Prize: Weiße Ameisen, Filmakademie Baden-Württemberg, Preisträgerin: Renate Gosiewski, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Information: Adrian Fischer: deutsch – schwarz – fremd, MDR, Preisträger: Bastian Wierzioch, Deutschland 2006 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Beireich Information: Das Recht des Stärkeren, ARTE, Preisträger: Patric Jean, Frankreich * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Das Experiment – 30 Tage Moslem, RTL 2, Preisträgerin: Silke Pollmeier, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Menschen hautnah: Der Feind im Haus. Wenn aus Kindern Nazis werden, WDR, Preisträgerin: Nicola Graef, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Das Experiment – 30 Tage Moslem, RTL 2, Preisträgerin: Silke Pollmeier, Deutschland * Europäischer ROMA Fernsehpreis: Gypsies: Europeans without a State, Televisión Española, Preisträgerin: Pilar Requena, Spanien * Young Civis media prize: Ise Kyopos – die 2. Generation der im Ausland lebenden Koreaner, Kunsthochschule für Medien Köln, Preisträgerin: Cerin Hong, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis Bereich lange Programme: Die Kinder der Gastarbeiter, BR, Preisträgerin: Eleni Torossi, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Ich bin Papst, WDR Funkhaus Europa, Preisträger: Osman Engin, Deutschland 2007 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Neue Heimat Lindenstraße, SF, Preisträger: Beat Bieri und Ruedi Leuthold, Schweiz * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Teen Scene – Akwasi and Nico, Katholieke Radio Omroep (KRO), Preisträger: Hans Mors und Gert Berg, Niederlande * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Deutschland für Anfänger in der Reihe Schlaglicht: Die Welt-Klasse, SWR, Preisträger: Jean Boué, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: '' Türkisch für Anfänger, Folge 1, BR, Preisträger: Bora Dagtekin, Edzard Onneken und Alban Rehnitz, Deutschland * Young Civis Media Prize ''Sona and Her Family, VSMU – Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts/Bratislava, Preisträgerin: Daniela Rusnoková, Slowakische Republik ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: Nahaufnahme: Pogrom in der Provinz – Von Biedermännern und Brandstiftern, BR, Preisträger: Martin Durm, Deutschland * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Irgendwo dazwischen, rbb, Preisträger: Ken Jebsen und Susanne Wündisch, Deutschland 2008 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: die story: Todesfahrt im Fischerboot. Afrikas Flüchtlinge und Europas Interessen, WDR, Preisträger: Michael Grytz und Klaus Martens, Deutschland * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Une histoire à ma fille, France 2, Preisträgerinnen: Catherine Borgella und Chantal Picault, Frankreich * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Schule der Toleranz – Kinderdemokratie in Tenever, RB, Preisträger: Marianne Strauch und Rainer Kahrs, Deutschland * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Unter anderen Umständen – Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, ZDF, Preisträger: Waltraud Ehrhardt und Peter Obrist, Deutschland * Young Civis Media Prize: Status: Geduldet, Filmakademie Baden-Württemberg, Preisträgerin: Silvana Santamaria, Deutschland ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: SWR2 Leben: Mein erstes Wort war Schokolade – Wie ich als Gastarbeiterkind Deutsch lernte, SWR, Preisträgerin: Hürü Meryem Kök, Deutschland * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Ortszeit: Berlin braucht Dich! – Integrationsprojekt für junge Migranten, Deutschlandradio Kultur, Preisträgerin: Christina Rubarth, Deutschland ;Europäischer Civis Themenpreis 2008 Integration in Wirtschaft und Industrie * Fernsehen: auslandsjournal: Polnischer Unternehmer, ZDF, Preisträgerin: Sylvia Bleßmann, Deutschland * Radio: Café Global: Nicht dumm, nicht blond, nicht deutsch – Erfolgsprofil Ausländer: Bestatter, rbb, Preisträgerin: Konstantina Vassiliou-Enz, Deutschland 2009 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: True Life: Lampedusa at the door of Europe. MTV Italy, 2008, Preisträgerin: Gaia Chiti Strigelli. * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: White Girl. BBC, 2008, Preisträgerin: Abi Morgan. * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Die Weggeworfenen. Geschichte einer Abschiebung. ZDF, 2008, Preisträger: Lutz Ackermann, Anita Blasberg und Marian Blasberg * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Willkommen im Westerwald. SWR, 2008, Preisträger: Beate Langmaack und Tomy Wigand. * Young Civis Media Prize: Sores und Sîrîn. Hamburg Media School, Preisträger: Serkal Kus und Katrin Gebbe. ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: Hörbilder: Karntn is lei ans – Die Geschichte einer Abschiebung. ORF, 2008, Preisträgerin: Doris Stoisser. * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Live on3radio – Das Magazin: Win-Place-Show. Auf dem Weg zur Premiere, Teil 2. BR, 2008, Preisträgerin: Zulayat Suli Kurban 2010 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: La Cité des Roms. ARTE, 2009, Preisträger: Frédéric Castaignède. * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Aicha. France 2, 2009, Preisträger: Yamina Benguigui, Dominique Lancelot. * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Rich Brother. ZDF, 2009, Preisträger: Preisträgerin: Insa Onken * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Bülent Ceylan live!. RTL, 2009, Preisträger: Bülent Ceylan * Young Civis Media Prize: Book of Miri. Den Danske Filmskole, Preisträgerin: Katrine Philp. ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: Werd ich mit Singen deutsch? Ein Feature zur Einbürgerung. DKultur/NDR/rbb, 2009, Preisträger: Inge Braun, Helmut Huber. * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Ein blutiges Laken – Deine ganze Zukunft. Von neuer Unschuld für eine Nacht. rbb, 2009, Preisträgerin: agdalena Bienert ;Online *Europäischer Civis Online Preis: Netz gegen Nazis – mit Rat und Tat gegen Rechtsextremismus. Amadeu Antonio Stiftung, 2009, Vertretungsberechtigt: Simone Rafael. 2011 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: DOK: Der Asylchef und die Nigerianer . SRF, 2010, Preisträger: Karin Bauer. * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: ''Kommissar Wallander – Mörder ohne Gesicht. ARD, BBC, 2010, Preisträger: Richard Cottan. * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Hart und herzlich – Eine türkische Lehrerin gibt nicht auf ''. WDR, 2010, Preisträger: Preisträgerin: Nicole Rosenbach * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: ''Zivilcourage. WDR, 2010, Preisträger: Jürgen Werner * Young Civis Media Prize: Heimatland. Hochschule Luzern Design & Kunst, Preisträger: Loretta Arnold, Fabio Friedli, Marius Portmann und Andrea Schneider ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: '' Mein Türke und ich'' – Integrative Besuche in der Nachbarschaft. BR, 2010 Preisträger: Marco Maurer. * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Radio Essen am Morgen: Integration und ich. Radio Essen, 2010, Preisträgerin: Katja Artsiomenka ;Online *Europäischer Civis Online Preis: dastandard.at. Preisträgerin: Gerlinde Hinterleitner, Chefredakteurin 2012 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Filmszene: Unser Garten Eden. SRF, 2011, Preisträger: Mano Khalil. * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: No place like home. VPRO, 2011, Preisträger: Marius van Duijn. * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Menschen hautnah: Tod einer Richterin – Auf den Spuren von Kirsten Heisig. WDR, 2011, Preisträgerinnen: Güner Yasemin Balci, Nicola Graef * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Salami Aleikum. ZDF, 2011, Preisträger: Ali Samadi Ahadi, Arne Nolting * Young Civis Media Prize: No way back. Nederlandse Film en Televisie Academie, Preisträger: Shariff Korver ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: '' Back to Bosporus''. SWR, 2011 Preisträger: Patrick Batarilo. * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Einen Sommer lang … Sommercamp für Roma-Kinder in Berlin. Deutschlandradio Kultur, 2011, Preisträgerin: Christina Rubarth ;Online * Europäischer Civis Online Preis: www.cafebabel.com. Preisträger: Alexandre Heully 2013 ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Magazine - kurze Programme bis 10 Minuten: Panorama 3: Ausländer raus! Hetze gegen Flüchtlingsheim. NDR, Preisträger: Djamila Benkhelouf, Anna Orth, Anne Ruprecht. * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: die story: Friedhof der Illegalen. WDR, Preisträger: Andreas Morell. * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Shameless. TVP, Preisträger: Grzegorz Loszewski. * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Panorama: Vom Nesthäkchen zum Terroristen. NDR, Preisträger: John Goetz, Djamila Benkhelouf, Anke Hunold, Anna Orth * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Der Tatortreiniger: Schottys Kampf. NDR, Preisträger: Mizzi Meyer * Young Civis Media Prize: Bear me. Filmakademie Baden-Württemberg, Preisträger: Kasia Wilk, Anna Matacz ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich lange Programme: '' Privat Radio: Farid Vatanparast und sein Hang zu Liebesstützen''. WDR5, Preisträger: Andrea Kath, Martina Meißner. * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich kurze Programme: Echo der Zeit: Meschugge Party - Jüdisches Leben in Berlin. SRF, Preisträger: Casper Selg ;Online * Europäischer Civis Online Preis: www.RAPutation-casting.tv. Preisträger: Anna Mauersberger, Solmaz Sohrabi, Susanne Stürmer 2014 ;Film * Civis-Kinopreis für europäische Spielfilme: Fack ju Göhte. Preisträger: Bora Dagtekin, Christian Becker, Lena Schömann und Martin Moszkowicz ;Fernsehen * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Magazine - kurze Programme bis 10 Minuten: Small Stories from the Roma World: Hristov family. BNT, Preisträger: Kremena Budinova, Svetoslav Draganov * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Mama Illegal. ORF, Preisträger: Ed Moschitz * Europäischer Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Tatort: Angezählt. ORF, Preisträger: Martin Ambrosch * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Information: Ausgeliefert! Leiharbeiter bei Amazon. HR/ARD, Preisträger: Peter Onneken, Diana Löbl * Deutscher Civis Fernsehpreis – Bereich Unterhaltung: Transfer – Der Traum vom ewigen Leben. ZDF/Arte, Preisträger: Gerald Klein, Damir Lukacevic, Gabi Blauert * European Young Civis Media Prize: A home for Lydia. KRO-NCRV, Niederlande, Preisträger: Eline Schellekens ;Hörfunk * Europäischer Civis Radiopreis – Bereich Lange Programme: Schrubben gegen Rechts. Der unnachgiebige Kampf einer Rentnerin gegen Nazi-Parolen. SWR2, Preisträger: Klaus Schirmer * Europäischer Civis Hörfunkpreis – Bereich Kurze Programme: Echo der Zeit: Friedliches Zusammenleben zwischen Roma und Tschechen. SRF, Preisträger: Marc Lehmann ;Online * Europäischer Civis Online Medienpreis: www.everydayrebellion.net. Preisträger: Arash T. Riahi, Arman T. Riahi Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage des Civis-Medienpreises Kategorie:Hörfunkpreis Kategorie:Fernsehpreis Kategorie:Journalismuspreis